let me save you
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is a dr. He knows he must save a woman from her husband. but how?
1. tell me

**Chandler and Monica don't know each other. Chandler has 2 kids. 4 year old Yancey and 8 month old Caleb. Monica doesn't have any kids.**

**I hope you like this story. Please review.**

Chandler dropped Yancey off at preschool and Caleb at the babysitter before heading off to work. He was a doctor at the local hospital. Since he was the co owner he got to leave when ever he wanted. After all he was a single dad and wanted to be there for his kids.

He walked into the room of his first patient of the day. Actually this woman had been there a lot this week. Three times actually and it was only Wednesday.

"Well hello again Mrs. Becker." He said.

Monica took a deep breath. "Hello." She was hoping for a different doctor.

"Look." He shut the door. "You're here a lot. I'm not buying the I fell or I walked into the wall story anymore."

She looked away from him. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone.

"You can tell me." He said.

She shook her head. "Please just find out if my ankle is ok. It hurts."

Chandler was worried about her. "Please. Tell me."

A tear rolled down her face, She knew where this conversation was going.

"You know I am feeling better actually. I should go." She ran out of the room before he could say another word.

That night Chandler kept thinking about Monica. He never cared so much for a patient. This month she had been in so much. She fractured her wrist, had bruises and even suffered a miscarriage. Something was going on with her husband. He knew this guy was beating her. He had to help her. He just had to.

"Are you ok daddy?" Yancey said. She came out of her room to say good night after changing her clothes.

He stopped his thoughts and smiled at her. If any man ever touched his daughter like that he would go to jail for her.

"Yeah baby." He picked her up and tucked her into bed. Then he went to check on Caleb who had already fallen asleep in his crib.

He was going to make sure to teach his son to never touch a woman. No woman should ever go through that.

Chandler got ready for bed and lay there and thought about Monica again. He had her address on file. He was going to make sure she was ok. He had to. He decided he would go on his lunch break tomorrow. He would just eat on the way. After coming up with a plan he could finally fall asleep.

Monica climbed into bed careful to not wake up Pete.

"You were suppose to be in bed 5 minutes ago." He said.

She closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. "I'm sorry," She said quietly. She knew she should leave. She was scared to though.

He smacked her off the bed and onto the floor. Then he went to sleep leaving his wife on the floor. She didn't move. He didn't check to see if she was ok or even alive. He didn't care.


	2. Monica!

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Pete woke up and went to work. Monica was still in the same place she was the night before. He didn't bother to check on her. He was actually a little mad that she wasn't up making him breakfast.

"Monica don't lay there all day." Pete yelled before leaving for the day.

Chandler woke up and made a quick breakfast for his kids. He made eggs for them.

After breakfast he got Yancey and Caleb dressed. "I don't want to go to pre school." Yancey said.

Chandler was putting her hair in pig tails like she liked to have. "I'm sorry honey. Today is Friday so tomorrow you don't have to go."

She smiled. "That makes me happy."

"Ok all done with your hair. Get your shoes on while I get your brother." He said.

She did as she was told and Chandler got Caleb from his walker. "Come on baby boy." He said with a smile. Caleb looked just like him. In fact so did Yancey.

He dropped Yancey off at Pre School then he dropped Caleb off at the babysitter.

In the car he picked up his cell phone. He called the other owner of the hospital. He told him that he had a little stop to make before heading into work.

He looked at Monica's address. That's close he thought. Within five minutes he was at Monica's.

He went up to her apartment and the door was slightly open. He knocked and no answer. He opened the door a little when he heard a faint call for help. He ran in and went to where he heard the sound. When he opened a bedroom door he saw Monica laying on the ground.

"Oh gosh Monica." He went to her side. "What happened to you."

All she did was cry. He picked her up and took her to the hospital. After running some test he came back into her room.

"Monica you have broken ribs. You also have a small cut on your head but it's not bad. Do you have anyone you want to call? He asked.

She shook her head. "No." She really didn't see her friends or brother anymore. Pete didn't allow it. When anyone asked to see her she had to ignore the calls. They eventually stopped trying.

What happened to you.?" He asked.

She knew she couldn't hide anymore. She knew he saw her on the ground. She had to tell him the truth. She knew she could trust him. There was something about this man that made her feel safe.

"It's my husband." She said looking down.

He frowned and walked a little closer to her. "What about your husband?" He asked.

"He beats me." She said with tears in her eyes.


	3. leaving

**Thank you for the reviews.**

Chandler just looked at her with sadness. "Monica I know this isn't any of my business but you can't go back to him."

Monica looked at him. She knew he was right. She knew he would end up hurting her much worse. She decided going back to Pete wasn't an option.

A couple days later Monica was able to leave. Chandler walked into her room with discharge papers.

"Monica I have a guest house on the property of my house. I would like for you to stay in it." He said.

She smiled. No one had ever been that nice to her before. "I couldn't ask you to do that Dr Bing." She said.

"You aren't. I'm offering and please call me Chandler. My shift ends now so you can just ride home with me."

She nodded. "Ok thank you."

He helped her into his car. "I hope you're ok with kids." He said.

"I love kids." She said with a smile.

"Well I have two. Yancey is 4 and Caleb is 8 months." He said then smiled at the thought of his children.

"I'm very happy for you and your wife." She said. She really liked this man. Of course he was married. Men that are that attractive aren't single. If they are it's very rare.

"Actually it's just me and them. When Jen gave birth to Caleb she developed post partum depression. When she learned that she had it she refused to take her medicine. I told her if she refused to get better, it wasn't good for our children. The following morning I woke up and she was gone. All of her things were gone too. She left a note saying she wasn't coming back." Chandler couldn't believe he just said this. This wasn't something he told people. For some reason he felt he could tell Monica anything. They had an amazing connection. Or at least he thought so.

Monica felt so bad for him. "I'm sorry." She really didn't know what else to say.

"It's alright." He said.

A couple minutes later they pulled in. He showed her around the guest house.

"Do you want to go get some of your things?" He asked. He saw the look of fear in her face. "It's ok I'll go with you."

She took a deep breath. "Ok."

When they got there Pete wasn't there. She got her things and her car and left. With out leaving a note.

That night Chandler made dinner.

"Yancey I want you to meet my friend Monica." He invited her over for dinner. He helped her sit since she was still hurt.

Yancey and Caleb warmed right up to Monica. A while later Chandler put Yancey to bed.

"I like Monica." She said.

He kissed her forehead and turned the light off. "Me too." He said, then shut the door.

He came back out to see Caleb asleep on Monica.

"You didn't have to pick him up. You're still hurt." He said.

"It's fine." She said.

He gently picked up Caleb and brought him to bed.

Chandler and Monica watched a movie. Halfway through he noticed Monica had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he covered her up. He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Monica." He whispered.

When he left to go to bed she smiled. She hadn't felt butterflies when a man kissed her cheek in a long time. She liked it.


	4. moving forward

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot . **

That night Chandler was up he couldn't sleep. He missed his kids. They were spending the night with his mom. She was in town and wanted to spend time with them. He heard noises coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw a weird call outside of the guest house where Monica was. He quickly put his shoes on and went to check on her.

He opened the door. "Mon." Before he could finish the sentence he saw Pete standing there. "What's going on?" Monica was in tears on the couch.

"I'm Pete." He said,

Without thinking Chandler punched Pete and pushed him out the door. Then he locked it. He walked over to Monica.

"Are you ok?" He asked, gently touching her face.

Still crying, she nodded her head.

"Come on." He helped her up. "Come to my house for the night." He was worried of Pete coming back.

"Thank you." She smiled. She was so grateful of him.

"Any time." He couldn't stop looking at her. He was falling for her.

A couple weeks later she was helping him make breakfast before the kids got up. She had been spending more time at Chandler's place then the guest house. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Crap." He said when he hung up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to go into the hospital. A woman is in labor and her Dr is out of town. I just don't know what to do with my kids."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I got them, You go."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. Go."

He thanked her and rushed out of the door.

He smiled when he came home. He was quiet so they didn't hear him.

"I like you Monica." Yancey said,

Monica smiled and gently rubbed Yancey's cheek. "I like you too."

"Will you always be in my life?" She asked Monica.

She laughed a little. "I hope so."

Caleb was in Monica's lap. Caleb was laughing and giving Monica kisses. After a couple minutes Yancey noticed him and ran up to him.

"Daddy you're here." She said.

He picked her up and kissed her. "That's right baby." He put her down and picked up Caleb. "Hey there little man." He turned to Monica. "Thank you again for watching them. Were they good?"

"They were great." She told him.

Later that night Monica helped him put the kids to bed. "They really are great kids." She whispered.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her. He took her hand and led her out of Caleb's room.

"I really need to ask you something." He said.

"Ok." She said, thinking it was some favor or something.

"I would like it if you went on a date with me." He said then took a deep breath. It made him nervous. What if she laughed at him? What if she thought he was ugly? Or worse, what if she said no?

She got butterflies in her stomach. "I would love to."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you said that."


	5. date

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story.**

A week later it was time for Chandler and Monica's first date. Chandler was holding Caleb and trying to get ready at the same time.

"Caleb daddy loves you but I need to get ready." He said and kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Caleb just wants hugs." Yancey said. "Can I go with you?" Both kids were really attached to him.

"No honey. Monica and are going on a date. You are staying here with Aunt Phoebe though."

She looked up at him pouting.

"Cheer up baby. You love Aunt Phoebe."

A couple minutes later Phoebe came in. "Oh good you're here." He handed Caleb to her. "He kept crying so I held him. He really loves mashed potatoes. Actually they both do so make them and some chicken and green beans for Yancey." He said putting his tie on.

"Ok I got it you just get ready." She took both kids to the kitchen.

Chandler finished getting ready and kissed his kids, then left. He went over to the guest house to get Monica. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Wow. You are so incredibly beautiful." He said when she answered the door. She looked amazing to him.

She smiled. It had been a long time since a man told her that. "Thank you."

He took her hand and they went to have dinner.

"Today I filed for a divorce." She told him after the meal.

He was glad to hear that. "I know you're probably upset but it was a good idea."

She nodded. "I know. I couldn't have done it without you. Don't worry I am looking for an apartment. I'm sure you would like your house back." She said smiling.

He laughed a little. "You honestly aren't bothering me at all."

Once they got home he walked her to the door. He kissed her cheek. "I had a great time."

She was speechless around him. She liked him so much, she wasn't sure what to say. "Me too."

He watched her walk in before going home to his kids. That was the first date but he was sure he loved her.

**I know some of you have been wanting some drama to happen. Don't worry it's coming.**


	6. stay away

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. Don't worry the drama part won't be to bad. **

**Please enjoy this chapter..**

Four months later Monica and chandler were still dating. Chandler smiled when he looked through the pictures of Caleb's first birthday party. He had a couple framed for the living room wall. One of his favorites was Monica holding Caleb. They were laughing and Caleb had birthday cake all over him. He loved how much Monica made him happy. Chandler put down the picture and went to make sure Yancey was getting dressed. He wanted to take the kids to the park on his day off.

"Yancey you can't wear a dress to the park baby." He said laughing a little.

"ok daddy. Can Monica come to the park too." She asked.

Chandler went the closet and got her an outfit out. "I can ask her."

Yancey started jumping up and down. "Oh yes please." She said.

He smiled. "Ok I'll be right back." He went back in the living room. Phoebe was there to return a blender. She and her husband Mike lived a couple houses down. "Phoebe will you stay here a minute? I have to go ask Monica something."

She nodded. "Of course."

Monica was getting dressed for the day. She heard someone come in. She assumed it was Chandler so she continued to brush her hair. She was still in a towel from her shower. She didn't hear anyone talking.

"Chandler, honey is that you?" She asked. No answer.

The bathroom door opened slowly. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Pete what are you doing here?" She backed up slowly until she couldn't back up any more.

"Monica why are you still here? I want you home with me. I don't want a divorce." He rubbed the back of her neck.

"Pete let go of me and go home. I refuse to stay married to you. " She yelled. Their divorce is almost finial.

He pinned her against the wall. "Don't yell. I just miss you." He started kissing her neck and dropped her towel.

Monica started to cry. "Stop it Pete."

Not listening he kept kissing her all over. She started kicking and yelling. Pete didn't stop though.

As Chandler approached the house he heard Monica yelling. So he ran inside.

He saw his girlfriend naked and trying to get Pete off of her.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at Pete. He grabbed him off of her and punched him. "Stay away from her." He punched him again and called the cops.

He walked over to a crying Monica and held her face. "Are you ok?"

All she could do was cry. He took her into her room and helped her get dressed and calmed down.

The cops came and took Pete away.

Chandler sat on the couch with Monica on his lap and held her close to him.

"Thank you for saving me." She said after a couple minutes of silence.

He kissed her arm. "Of course Mon. I love you."

She heard it a thousand times from him. It still made her heart skip a beat every time though.

She kissed his lips. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and this time he kiss deepened until he stopped it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He rubbed her leg. "Monica you being in this house has me being worried about you all the time."

She frowned. "Are you asking me to leave?"

"Oh no not at all. I am asking you to move in with me though." He said smiling at her.

She looked at him. She loved his smile. She loved him. She also loved his two kids. This decision was an easy one for her. "Yes. I will move in with you."

He didn't say another word. He simply just kissed her.


	7. next step

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. This one is almost done and I have another story already in mind..**

They started moving her stuff in immediately. Pete was in jail and that made them both happy.

Monica carried the last of her things over to Chandler's. Chandler it from her and sat it down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you are going to be living here." He kissed her nose.

She smiled. "Me too. I love you."

"I love you too Monica." He kissed her again before they were interrupted by Caleb.

"He's walking now?" Monica asked as she picked him up.

Chandler handed Caleb his sippy cup. "Yeah he learned how last night."

"Daddy I'm hungry." Yancey wined.

Chandler looked at the clock and noticed it was past dinner time. "Oh Monica can you watch them while I get dinner. I don't have time now to cook."

Monica touched his arm. "Honey you don't have to ask. I live here now.'

Chandler smiled and kissed her. Then he kissed both kids on the head. "Ok I'll be right back." He said walking out of the door.

A year went by. Yancey was five now and Caleb just turned two. Monica was getting off of work late that night. Chandler was putting the kids to bed.

He covered Yancey up and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Princess" He said.

"Good night daddy." She hugged her stuffed frog close.

"But first I need to ask you something." Chandler was nervous.

"What is it daddy?" She was very interested.

"Well you like Monica right?" She nodded. She loved her. The two had gotten very close.

"Caleb really likes her too." Yancey added.

"Yes you're right. Well how would you feel if I asked Monica to marry me?' He asked hopeful.

She smiled really big. "And then she would be my new mommy?"

Chandler chuckled. "Yes honey."

She sat up and hugged him. "That is great news."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like that. You need to keep it a secret though. Monica can't know yet. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Good girl. Now go to sleep." He left and turned her light out.

He went into Caleb's room. He was already waiting in bed for him.

"Good night buddy." He covered Caleb up and handed him his favorite stuffed bear.

"Night daddy."

Chandler smiled. He loved that his son was talking now. He was growing up so fast.

"Monnie." Caleb said. Monnie was what Caleb called Monica. Chandler and Monica thought it was cute.

"Baby, right now Monica is working. Don't worry though she will be here when you and sissy get up in the morning." Chandler said.

That made Caleb feel better. "Ok daddy." Caleb rolled over and closed his eyes.

Chandler left the room and turned the light off. It was settled, after talking with his kids he was going to ask Monica to be his wife.


	8. yes

**Once again thank you for the reviews..**

A week later Chandler was playing with Caleb.

"Cup." Caleb said.

Chandler went in the kitchen and got Caleb some juice in his spider man cup. His cell phone rang so he answered it.

"Hey mom." He hadn't talked to her in a couple days. She's always traveling for the books she writes.

"Chandler I am in town can I have the kids tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." He said.

"Ok I'll come get them." She said. She has a condo for when she is in town.

"Hey kids do you want to go see grandma." Chandler asked when he and his mom hung up.

"Yes!" They both yelled. They loved visiting their grandma.

Monica came home.

"Hey kids." She bent down to there level to greet them.

"Hi monnie." Caleb said.

"We are going to grandma's." Yancey said jumping up and down.

Monica smiled. "That's great. Have fun you two."

A couple minutes later his mom came and got them.

"I have a surprise for you." Chandler said and wrapped his arms around Monica.

"What is it?" She asked.

He took her hand and led her outside in the back yard.

She gasped. "Oh Chandler."

He put white lights up and made a beautiful picnic under the stars with a couple candles lit.

He helped her sit then he sat beside her.

Monica smiled at him when the meal was over. "That was great."

He rubbed her hand. "I have one more surprise for you."

She looked at him surprised. "You do."

He put her hair behind her ear and kissed her. "Monica I love you so much. I couldn't imagine life without you. You have made me the happiest man on earth. I will do whatever I can to make you feel the same way. Monica Gellar will you marry me?"

Tears were coming down her face. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. The kiss deepened. He picked her up and brought her to their bedroom.


	9. The end

**Yancey -7**

**Caleb-4**

**Monica and Chandler have been married for 3 months.**

**Thank you for the reviews….**

Monica, Caleb and Yancey were making dinner.

"This is so much Fun." Yancey said. She loved cooking.

"Yeah mommy. Thank you for letting us help." Caleb said and hugged her leg. He started calling her mommy when her and Chandler got engaged. It took Yancey a little longer but she did it too.

Monica smiled. "And thank you two for helping." Monica put the pizza in the oven.

"Daddy is going to love it." Yancey said and clapped her hands.

"He sure is. Why don't you and Caleb go wash your hands. He should be home any minute."

As soon as Monica said it they both ran to the bathroom.

It was fathers day and that was the special dinner the kids wanted for Chandler.

Monica started setting the table when Chandler came in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey beautiful." He said against her neck.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "Happy father's day." She said then kissed him.

Chandler pulled away when he heard the kids coming but he still had his arms around her.

"Happy father's day daddy." Caleb and Yancey said.

"They got you some presents." Monica said and pulled him to the couch to sit.

First Yancey got her gift.

"Oh lets see what it is miss Yancey." He put her on his lap and opened it. "Aw thank you so much." He kissed Yancey's cheek. She got him a new tie and cologne.

"You really like it daddy?" Yancey wasn't sure if it was perfect enough even though Monica had tried telling her it was all day.

"I love it. It's perfect."

"My turn." Caleb said. He handed Chandler his gift and climbed on his lap.

Chandler opened what Caleb got him. "Thank you buddy. This is a perfect present." He kissed Caleb's head. Caleb got him a new watch and chocolate.

"Guess what else daddy?" Caleb asked jumping up and down.

Chandler laughed a little. He loved seeing his kids so happy. "What is it bud?"

"We helped make dinner." Caleb ran to the kitchen with Monica to see if it was done.

Chandler went with them and put an arm around Monica. "It smells great."

They ate their dinner and enjoyed some time together before it was time for the kids to be in bed.

"I hope you had a good father's day." Monica said and got into bed with him.

He rolled over on her and gently kissed her lips. "I did. Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" Monica asked.

Chandler rolled back over on his side. "Sure honey."

"Well." She played with her wedding ring. "Do you ever want more kids?" She asked.

He pulled her closer to him. "I would love another baby with you."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

Chandler was woken up by Caleb in the morning.

"what is it buddy?:" He asked half asleep.

"I think something is wrong. Mommy is in the bathroom sick." Caleb said. He was holding on to his teddy bear.

Hearing those words, Chandler ran to the bathroom and saw Monica coming out.

"Are you ok baby?" Chandler asked holding her face.

Monica smiled at the fact he was so concerned. "Do you remember that Dr appointment I had a couple days ago?" Chandler nodded. "Well we are having a baby." Monica said.

Chandler picked her up and kissed her. " I love you."

Before the Monica could respond the kids came running in cheering. Chandler picked Caleb up. "It's not nice to listen to people's conversations but we are glad the two of you are so happy."

The four of them celebrated for the rest of the day.

Then 9 months later they had a son named Dylan Brian Bing.

**I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
